


Ask and dare the dark sanses! (And more)

by AbsolutelYin_sane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Momma CQ (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Some Humor, Sub Errortale Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelYin_sane/pseuds/AbsolutelYin_sane
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 6





	Ask and dare the dark sanses! (And more)

Error: Age: 17  
Family:Geno, Fresh, CQ  
Role: middle child  
Friends: Ink and Chara.  
Backstory begin.  
(Slight swearing)

~Errors Pov~

I woke up earlyer than I usually do, it's 6:46 AM, usual I wake up around 8:00. Not like it matters. I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen, which is empty for two reasons, one, it's 6:00. Two, mom and Geno are gone. Their still alive, just not here. Geno is with his boyfriend, Reaper. I don't like Reaper. He's weird. And mom is on vacation. She said she wanted a "break from life for a while" she has only been gone three weeks, and will be back in a few days.  
So now it's just me and Fresh.

I sigh and take out the cerial and a bowl, and of course, pour the cerial only to realize, we are out of milk, and have been out of milk since last week, and we have been to lazy to get more. Of course. Instead of putting the cerial back, I leave it on the counter. I will just eat something later.

I go lay on the couch, and fall asleep.  
(Tem skipz to 11:34)

"Broski? Broski get up! You're being totes unradical by hoging the couch, yo!" (I suck at this lingo) 

I grown and roll over, hoping Fresh would go away. "Broski! Ya needa get up! I wanna eat my toast on da couch!"  
Fresh then pushes me off the couch.  
"Ow! RADhole! Don't do that!"

"Watch yo unrad language bro!"  
Fresh says while ploping down on the couch with toast in his hand.  
I groan and and start walking to the door.

"Where you goin mah radical brotato chip?"

"Out." I say, already done with everything.

I pull my car keys out of my pocket and head to my car.

\--Tim skip by a crazy temmi--

I park at a gas station to get food, cause I'm fukin(pardon me) starving.  
I have fiftythree dollars and a quarter. Enough to get something. 

It doesn't matter what happened in the store, what does matter is that I got a coffee, honey bun, and a apple. Good enough? Anyways, I ate the food, obviously. It's only 11:56 so I decided to go on a walk.

I stick my hands in my pockets and walk, after several minutes I stopped paying attention to where I was going. I was in another world I suppose. After God knows how long, someone grabs my shoulder.

I glitch out and turn around as fast as I could. It was a monster, the rabbit variety. He was at least 6ft tall, had a black hood up, and he had a knife.  
I try to back up, but he stops me.

"Hehehe, where do you think your going kid? Hand over all your money, your phone and keys. Now." He says while pointing the knife right at me.

I'm starting to freak out. My glitches are going haywire. "J-just, just leave me a-alone!" I say as I push him away.

I try to run, but he grabs me and throws me to the ground and pulls the knife up and stabs it in my chest.

"AAAAAA NG GH AAAAAA!" I scream as tears fall down my face, and blood starts to pool underneath me. I try to grab my phone but something stops me, it wasn't the rabbit. I feel my self getting up, yet my vision starts to go black. 

I am moving, yet I'm not. I'm nolonger in control, and at the same time, I am in FULL control. I hear screams and crys of Mercy. But who's? It's to fuzzy to make out. Is it his? Mine? I don't know what's happening and yet I love it.

I feel my vision start to come back, I lean against a wall and cover my face with my hands. But, my hands are..... Bloody? I fully open my eyes, and see the rabbit lying on the ground in a grusum pull of blood and guts, it looks like he was mouled by several jaguars.

The blood on my hands are not mine, but his. I watch in horror as he turns to dust. I feel an overwhelming power consume me, my wound starts to heal itself, and I feel so good! The blood and dust on my hands feel so wrong, and yet just so right!

Wait, I snap out of my thoughts. I look around and start to panic. I run away, down back alleyways, behind stores, into a forest and into a river, I jump in and wash off all the blood. I get out and let a cold breeze hit me, I'm freezing, and wet. Only now do I realize I have to go back to get my car. 

*Time skip cause you don't wanna hear about error walking to a gas station and driving home*

I arrive home and emediently run into my room. I plop down into my bed. How could I have done that?? I KILLED someone! What is wrong with me?!

I cover my face with my hands, despite being freezing, I don't want to change. I hear the door open, I uncover my hands to look at Fresh. "Heya broski! Uh, why are you so...wet??" He asks, his glasses read '????' 

"Go away Fresh" I say as I turn over.

"C'mon broski! Your gonna get sick! And that's tots unrad brah!"

"FuNK off Fresh." 

"Unrad!" Fresh says as he starts to walk up to me.

"What are you doing, Fresh?" I ask. I'm not in any mood whatsoever.

Before I can react, Fresh checks me to see if I'm sick, but as soon as he does, his stupid smile drops.

He stares at the box, I was so confused. Until I realized.  
My LV is at 4. I got a lot from that rabbit. 

"B-broski? Your lv is......"  
His glasses are only black.

"I-i..... It was an accident!"  
I say, I don't really want to admit it but, I was terrified.

"You killed some one....." Fresh says, loosing his 90s lingo.

"H-h-he deserved it! He was trying to rob me! He got what was coming!" I say as I stand up, but as I do, fresh starts to back away.

"I-i-i.....j...just leave me alone!" Fresh says as he starts to pull out his phone.

I grab the phone with my strings and destroy it. "C'mon lil bro, it's ok! He deserved it! So no need to feel bad for him. I sure don't." Looking back, I must've looked insane.

Fresh runs down the stares and into the living room, on instinct, I chase after him, grabbing his hoodie right before he reaches the door.  
"Now where do you think YOUR going?~"

Fresh sumens his attacks and throws them at me. I dodge each one with ease.

"Is that any way to treat your older brother?" I say as I summon my bone attacks and throw them at Fresh, successfully landing a hit.

Fresh screams as he falls to the ground. I walk over to him, he is clutching the area I hit him in. I pull out the bone roughly, I love the sounds of his screams.

I swing the bone down at full force, bit Fresh blocks the hit with one of his bones.

I push down harder, bit fresh only pushes back. The front door opens to reveal my older brother Geno. I look at him with an insane look in my eyes.  
He looks absolutely shocked, almost paralyzed in fear.

"G-geno help m-me! *Cough*"  
Fresh says, fear lacing his voice.

I turn to him and pull up my attack to swing it down at him again, only for Geno to telaport behind me and pull me away by my jacket hood.

Although I really want Fresh dead, I'm not nearly as strong as Geno. So I run outside and I don't look back. I run faster than I ever had, and when my legs start to go numb, I run faster, ignoring the pain in my legs. I'm barely able to catch my breath, but I keep running. Into the woods, and further down.

After who knows how long, I start to slow down, I'm finally able to catch my breath. I lean on a tree. But.... I hear footsteps. I turn to see another skeleton. He was pure white with black lines on his face very similar to mine. He has a blue jacket, black shorts and a knife.

"Hey there." The strange skeleton says.  
"I saw what you did back there to that rabbit, and I say, it was quite the show~"

I don't say anything.

"Hehehe, quiet, aren't you?"

I growl at him.

"Hey, I'm only here to offer you a deal."

"....what deal?" I ask.

"Simple. My boss is looking for monsters like you. Murderers, to be exact, and we think you would be a perfect fit.~"

"We?"  
As if on cue, one other monster comes out of the opposite direction as the one I am talking to. He also was a pure white skeleton. He had a blue jacket with his hood up, he had eyelights similar to mine. He had a red torn scarf, and he was covered in dust.

"Sup?" The one with the red scarf says.

"Well? Are you interested?" The one with black tear lines asks.

"That depends what he needs me for." I say in response.

"To help cause chaos, of course! And You will infact get a room in our bosses mansion along with food." The one with a red scarf says.

I think for a second. "Ok. I'm in."

"Great! You can call me KILLER. And he is DUST. I'm sure Nightmare will love to have you around."

~END OF BACKSTORY~

now open for asks?  
That was errors backstory. I'm planing on adding red (underfell sans) into the book along with others who will need backstory.

You all know Nightmares backstory. So untill then,  
Ask  
NIGHTMARE (24)  
KILLER (23)  
CROSS (19)  
HORROR (22)  
DUST (22)  
ERROR (23)  
CROSS CHARA (15)  
RAZZ (swapfell sans) (20)  
And  
BLOOD (ShiftFell Chara) (21)

More coming soon;)


End file.
